During certain ceremonies or parties at which a person is honored with gifts, the other participants in the ceremony or party are required by social convention to sit and watch while the gifts are opened. When the number of gifts is large, a participant may become disinterested in the gift opening and the time spent at the ceremony may become tedious for them, spoiling their enjoyment of the event. Various games have been devised to facilitate the enjoyment of the participants during other aspects of the ceremony or party, such as guessing games, sculpting chewing gum and the like, but none are available to increase the enjoyment of the participants during gift opening.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a game which is simple to play and which facilitates a participant's enjoyment of the gift opening by the guest of honor, or the equivalent, at a ceremony or party.